mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchant
'''Details''' * The Enchant skill allows the player to imbue items with magical effects and can only be used by placing a enchant powder on the right hand and an Enchant Scroll on the left. ** Alternately, passive enchantment can be used (right click on an Enchant scroll and select "Use") which does not require a player to activate the Enchant skill, does not require the use of an enchant powder and can be done with an enchant scroll used from the inventory. However, this method has drawbacks, as explained further down. ** Most equipment and weapons can be enchanted with a Prefix and Suffix enchantment, but no more than one of each. For example, enchanting a Prefix onto an item that already has one will replace the pre-existing Prefix. *** An Elemental enchantment can also be added along with a Prefix and Suffix enchantment. However, an Elemental enchantment does not use the Enchant skill, it can only be applied by using passive enchantment, where either a fire, ice or lightning elemental is used instead of an enchant scroll. * Enchanting uses 6 Mana per use. * An Enchant Scroll will vanish upon a successful enchant. * '''A player's Enchant skill rank has no effect on the success rate of enchanting'''. The Enchant success rate is influenced mainly by the amount of intelligence the player has and the rank of the enchant scroll being used. However, intelligence past 200 will not influence the success rate any further. ** The enchanting success rate can also be increased by the Lughnasadh (Thursday) daily effect and by enchanting with Elite Magic Powder or Elven Magic Powder. ** The success rate is capped at 90%. ** A player can use Entrust Enchant to request another player in the same party to do the enchanting instead. * Enchant scrolls of rank 9 and higher require that the item being enchanted already have an enchantment of the previous rank (or higher). This means that in order to enchant an item with a rank 6 enchant, for example, you must first enchant it with a rank A, 9, 8, and 7 in that order. ** The enchantment on the item must be of the same type (Prefix or Suffix) as the enchant scroll. ** There are some enchant scrolls that are an exception to this rule. See Enchanting Sequences. * To use an enchant scroll of rank 5 or higher requires that a player has an Enchant skill rank of 5 or higher! * If the the use of the Enchant skill fails, the enchant scroll's durability will go down. ** There is no way to restore lost durability to an enchant scroll. Once it reaches 0% it will become useless. A higher Enchant skill rank will reduce a scroll's durability by a smaller amount when the player fails. * If passive enchantment fails then the scroll will disappear. * Whichever method of enchantment is used, if it fails then there is also a chance that the target item ''may'' lose durability (from rank F-A) and ''will'' lose durability at the higher ranks (ranks 9-7). * : If an enchant scroll of rank 6 or higher fails, the target item will be destroyed and vanish from the player's inventory. * At present, the enchant powders available are Magic Powder, Blessed Magic Powder, Elite Magic Powder, Elven Magic Powder and Ancient Magic Powder. ** Magic Powder cannot be bought from an NPC but can be obtained by a number of different methods. See the Magic Powder page for more information. ** Blessed and Elite Magic Powders can be purchased for 500g and 1,000g, respectively. The NPCs that sell them are Lassar, Stewart, Heulfryn, Castanea and Kirine. ** Elven Magic Powder was a reward from the Imp's Dream Land event but as the event has ended, the only source is from other players that may still have this item. * Passive enchantment (without activating the Enchant skill and using a enchant powder) will not fulfill any of the Enchant skill's training methods. * Generating a "great success" is completely random. A player's Enchant skill rank and an enchant scroll's rank have no bearing on this. * Enchanting pages into the collection books for the Fireball and the Arrow Revolver quests can count towards training the Enchant skill. Since it is not possible to fail using the Fireball and Arrow Revolver pages, the only result generated will be a "success." ** As with an enchant scroll, to generate an Enchant skill training "success", a Fireball or Arrow Revolver page must be equipped on the left hand and a enchant powder on the right. Passive enchantment can be used to add Fireball and Arrow Revolver pages to their respective collection books but this will '''not''' generate a "success". * An easy way to get enchant scrolls to rank the skill up, is to farm Alby or Ciar Beginner dungeons, and use the enchant scrolls obtained as rewards from the end room chests. ** Another method, would be to use Enchant Burning on items with low value enchants (such as, a Gathering Knife with a Hamster Hunter's Prefix, which are a monster drop from Goblins), use the enchant scroll received on a cheap item (such as, another Gathering Knife), and keep repeating till the Enchant Burning of an item fails. *** ''However this method is highly inefficient due to the costs of a Mana Herb and a Holy Water of Lymilark per attempt so it is best to leave this method until you need to successfully use Enchant Burning (such as in the training methods for the Enchant skill ranks F to 8).'' * Decreases 2 durability of the Brionac when it is used to add skill exp. '''Enchant Burning''' * It is possible to extract the enchantments from an item by Enchant Burning it in a Campfire. In order to do this, the player must have a '''Mana''' Herb and a Holy Water of Lymilark in their inventory. Pick up the item you wish to burn, click the campfire, and select "Enchanter's Burn". The item will be destroyed resulting in receiving experience points, a chance to receive a Magic Powder and a chance to receive one or two equivalent enchant scrolls. ** If an item has only one enchantment (a Prefix '''or''' a Suffix) then there is only a chance to receive the one equivalent enchant scroll but if the item has two enchantments (a Prefix '''and''' a Suffix) then there is a chance to receive one or both of the equivalent enchant scrolls. ** For a better chance of success, a player can entrust an enchant burn to another player (trustee) with a higher Enchant skill rank. In order to do this, both players must be in the same party, must be near a Campfire and the one with the item to be burned must also have a '''Sunlight''' Herb and a Holy Water of Lymilark. '''These items are not given (traded) to the trustee.''' Instead, the item to be burned is dragged onto the Campfire like normal, "Entrust Burn" is selected in the dialog window that appears and then a list of party members will appear from which the trustee is chosen. After the trustee accepts the request to burn the item, a new dialog window will appear. The item to be burned, the Sunlight Herb and the Holy Water of Lymilark are placed into the appropriate slots of that dialog window. When OK is clicked the item will be burned and the Sunlight Herb and the Holy Water of Lymilark will disappear. Note that, even if a trustee has the Enchant skill at the highest rank, this will not guarantee that any enchant scroll will be received but does indicate that they have the highest '''chance''' of successfully obtaining any. However at the highest rank Magic Powder will '''always''' be extracted from the item. ** Enchant Burning is dependent only upon the player's (or trustee's) Enchant rank, the rank of the Campfire in which the target item is being burnt and the grade of the wood used in the Campfire. ** The release of Carpentry in G11 allows players to fletch higher grades of firewood. When burned, these provide players with an increased burn rate compared to normal firewood. '''Summary''' * Durability Reduction refers to the decrease in an enchant scroll's durability when use of the Enchant skill fails. * The Enchant skill does not add to Skill Combat Power (Skill CP) but an increase in the Enchant skill rank gives intelligence and dexterity bonuses which will produce an increase to the Status Combat Power (Stat CP). The overall total CP increase is minor if the only increase comes from the Stat CP. '''Enchanting''' * Blessed Magic Powder gives the same success rate as Magic Powder, but allows the ability to entrust. * Elite Magic Powder, Elven Magic Powder, Ancient Magic Powder, and the Lughnasadh daily effect (Thursday) add a bonus to the enchanter's base success rate. * Durability Loss is the decrease in the durability of the target item when the enchantment fails. '''Burning''' * Players can influence the success rate of enchant extraction by burning enchants on Campfires built by players with at least Rank B Campfire. * The quality of wood used to build the fire has an additive effect on the enchant extraction rate. ** Higher grade firewood can be created using the Carpentry skill. '''Obtaining the Skill''' * Learned automatically upon equipping an enchant powder. '''Training Method''' '''Novice Rank''' '''Rank F''' '''Rank E''' '''Rank D''' '''Rank C''' '''Rank B''' '''Rank A''' '''Rank 9''' '''Rank 8''' '''Rank 7''' '''Rank 6''' '''Rank 5''' '''Rank 4''' '''Rank 3''' '''Rank 2''' '''Rank 1''' =